


The usual

by bernieloverstuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bottom Hercules, M/M, Porn, Top James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/pseuds/bernieloverstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules is a prostitute working in Loki's whorehouse, and Governor-General Howlett is his very favorite customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The usual

James walked in to see Loki sitting behind his desk. The owner was biting his lower lip, eyes narrowed at a scroll in his hands. Long, slender legs were resting on the table, among piles of clutter and little bags of coins. James felt the curtain swoosh into its place behind his back. The motion made the tall, pale man look up distractedly. At seeing the Governor-General, Loki's eyes sparked and his mouth slowly stretched into a wide, knowing grin.

”Mr Howlett!” he purred, dropping the scroll promptly. More slowly, he leaned forward and crossed his arms on the desk, taking the man in front of him in.

”It is good to see you, Governor-General, it's been a while,” he drawled. ”May I help you somehow?” This part felt a bit uncomfortable for James. Still, after all this time. He shifted his weight and dug into his little bag hanging from his belt. He could feel Loki shiver slightly from the sound of coins clinking.

”I was wondering if you had a room for the night. No company, I just want to sleep,” he said, eyes on the ground, and walked to the desk, setting down a pile of coins. Loki looked surprised for a second, before blinking it away. He leaned back, motioning to the left.

”Of course. Would you like someone to bring wine, food, tobacco?”

”Thank you. That won't be necessary. But could you have someone tend to my ride?” Howlett said on the way out. Loki snapped his fingers and a young man stepped forward from an alcove to receive instructions on looking after Howlett's horse. Walking out of the room, James saw a familiar escort approach him. Steve, if he remembered correctly. The young blonde smiled warmly at him, and they started walking side by side down the hallway. Steve asked him if he was well and if he knew how long he could stay in town before his next mission. They passed a few tipsy customers and escorts on their way.

Stopping at the door of a room, Steve smiled at James.

”Will you have the usual?” he asked. James felt his cheeks heat up, blinking dumbly at the wall. He had a 'usual'? Was that the word in Loki's house? James swallowed and shook his head once. Although, when you thought about it, his every single visit here went much the same way, so maybe it wasn't so surprising after all. Howlett cleared his throat slightly and pushed the door open.

”I won't have company, I'll be going straight to sleep. Been riding for two days,” he muttered. Steve blinked slowly, parting his lips to speak, but closed them after all. He tried to wipe the surprised expression off his face.

”Very well, enjoy your stay, Mr Howlett,” he said graciously and left. James glanced around in the room. It wasn't his standard room, it was much smaller. He rolled his shoulders slowly, hearing his bones pop, and threw his cape on the nearest chair. There was a small fireplace ten feet from the bed. He dropped his weapons one by one, with heavy thunks on the floor. This house was one of the safest places in the city, and he had never been attacked here. He peeled his mud-caked boots off and glanced at the steaming tub in the far corner of the room. He rolled his shirt off, leaving him in nothing but an undershirt and trousers. He sniffed his armpit once, wrinkling his nose hesitantly.

He really should take a bath before going to sleep. He glanced at the bed, the covers pulled back alluringly. Then at the tub again. Groaning, he decided it could wait and slouched towards the bed. It was their job to change the sheets anyway. Letting his weight sink into the uncomfortably plush mattress, he gazed at the delicate ornaments of the ceiling. They were the same in every room. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. In the distance, there were sounds of beds creaking, laughter, moaning, clinking of glasses. As tired as his body was, muscles sore and hot, he couldn't quite relax. He was too aware, a restless, tiny little tremble humming somewhere in him.

Hercules was in this building. 

He would see him tomorrow. So many weeks away, and he would see him tomorrow. Not tonight. Not like this, sweaty, dirty, tired, covered in grime, his whole body drained of energy. Tomorrow, he would be clean, wide awake, himself again, fully present. Yawning soundlessly, he turned on his side, pulled a pillow close and buried his face. A few moments later, he was sleeping.  
*****  
Hercules pushed the stable door open with his shoulder, wiping his hands into a rag. He greeted Bruce on his way past him. The shorter man paid him no attention, stroking the muzzle of a horse, murmuring softly at the animal. Hercules halted abruptly, turning to look at the tall beast. 

"That's the Governor-General's horse," he said. It was unmistakable. The entire stallion was black apart from a white splotch between the eyes; the royal saddle was also quite prominent. The curly-haired man smiled, stroking the horse's cheek.

"Yes... and quite a handful, too," he spoke softly, smiling at the animal snorting loudly in his face. "But we get along, don't we?" Howlett's horse had a reputation for being very difficult, and Banner was one of the few beside James who could calm it down. Hercules pursed his lips, turned around and went right back into the main building. In long, strong strides, he walked past the much shorter guests and escorts through the hallways, heading for Loki's office. Laufey looked up from his papers and raised his brows so high his forehead wrinkled. Hercules halted in front of the desk.

"I saw Howlett's horse in the stable," he said. "He's back." Loki nodded, tonguing his molars for what must've been a morsel of left-over food. Hercules felt a tinge of ire.

"When did he come back?" he asked calmly. Loki glanced around absentmindedly, shrugged, sucking his teeth.

"Maybe half an hour ago?" he mused. 

"And where is he now?" Hercules asked, his voice still calm. 

"He got a room," Loki said flatly. Then he looked at the paper on the desk, frowned, picked up his quill again and continued writing. Hercules stared at his superior, taut and waiting, seconds expanding wider and wider. Loki made no sign of speaking again. Hercules cleared his throat, pulling himself into his full height of 6'5", crossing his arms over his heaving chest. Jaw grinding, he inhaled slowly, trying to keep his voice even.

"He better not have picked someone else for the night," he said. Loki rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling in exasperation, and it was all he could do not to let out a suffering groan. He had the best whorehouse in town, his men and women were famous for their skills, but by God, the ego on some of them! 

"He's alone, he wants no company for tonight," he sighed, motioning for Hercules to leave. A broad, genuine smile spread across the tall, muscular man's face, and he rubbed his beard once.

"Nonsense! He's been gone for 27 days, he'll want to spend the night with me!" he said, turning away. Loki opened his mouth in protest, then thought about the extra money he would make.

"I promised him he would be left alone tonight, Hercules," he said coldly. The rugged man winked at him with glee before leaving the room. 

"I'm sure I can make him change his mind!" he laughed loudly, his voice bellowing in the hall. Loki smirked. A bit of a challenge always got his most profitable man going.   
Hercules found out from a few other servants which room to look for. He pushed the door open softly, and saw a familiar pile of clothing on the floor. His stomach clenched a bit, tugged upwards. He inhaled slowly as he pushed the door shut behind himself. The cloak was wet, cold, the boots slowly drying, mud cracking on the surface. The fire had turned to softly glowing embers, and the tub in the corner was still steaming. On the bed, a lump underneath the covers slowly rose and fell. James, snoring quietly. Hercules bit his lip not to smile, his cheeks pushing up anyway, and disrobed with one soundless movement, his robe slumping on the ground. He was completely naked underneath; it was easier for all of them that way. The air of the room felt cool against his thick, hairy thighs as he walked over to the bed, the carpet muting his steps. Pulling the cover up, he slid between the silk sheets, feeling the heat waft off Howlett's broad back. He let out a shaky breath; he could smell that dark, that musky, earthy scent, pungent, almost salty. He was hard as rock already. Smelling James always did that to him, especially when he hadn't bathed for a few days. 

Hercules kissed James's neck hair, eyes closed, rubbing his face against the damp skin. He felt the friction of his coarse beard rustling against the stubble, and smiled at the low groan Howlett let out. The Governor-General snorted into his pillow, twitched, and went still again, his back rising steadily. Hercules slid closer, his naked body pressing against the short man's hard, compact frame, basking heat under the covers. He laid wet, deep kisses along the tanned skin of the neck, his hand stroking over the curve of James's shoulder, hard and riddled with scars. Hercules inhaled deeply into the black, slick hair, feeling his cock twitch at the musky scent. He ran his hand down Howlett's sides; he could feel the ribs rise slowly with a deep inhale. James exhaled loudly into the pillow; he was starting to stir. Hercules pressed his thick erection right against James's back, slowly rubbing it up and down, running his palm over the short man's abdomen and chest. The Governor-General let out a low sound into the pillow, his body finally moving up against Hercules's. 

Smiling and biting his lower lip, Hercules ran his fingers down James's strong, muscular arm, sucking the neck, the hairline, the back of James's ear. Howlett gasped and arched back as Hercules took the earlobe into his mouth, finally revealing a flushed, distorted, sleepy face, blinking up in a haze. Dust had settled into a light sheen on his skin.

"Hello," Hercules whispered and kissed him. James closed his eyes and immediately opened his mouth, tongues sliding against each other eagerly. He shifted on his back as the kiss deepened, panting when they broke.

"I'm tired," he muttered sheepishly. Hercules's smile spread wide open, white teeth contrasting with the black beard in the dusk of the room. He shifted his 325 lbs of hairy, hard muscle over James, lightly pressing his weight down against the trapped man. James glanced down, seeing he was completely naked, and got hard. The tall, enormous man rumbled quietly with laughter, his eyes wrinkling, and pressed their erections together. 

"Not that tired," he whispered. James could already feel his hands roaming over Hercules's broad, magnificent back; he couldn't help himself. Howlett cupped his round, firm buttocks, letting out a quick pant, stroking down the meaty, hairy thighs pinning him down on both sides. God, how he loved this man. Hercules closed his eyes, brushing his mouth lightly against James's, their breath mixing.

"You know," he started quietly, his tone teasing, "When I heard you had returned and gotten yourself a room without anyone telling me about it, for a moment I thought you had requested someone else..." James worked his dry throat laboriously, shaking his head once. 

"I would never," he said, looking very earnest. His expression made Hercules laugh out loud. He ran his lips through James's rough, bearded jawline.

"Wise man," he murmured softly, eyes glinting. 

"I was going to see you tomorrow," James muttered, "After a chance to rest. I haven't slept in-" He groaned as Hercules pressed his erection hard against his, cutting him off.

"You're too tired to let me suck your cock?" Hercules whispered. James just panted, absentmindedly stroking the dark, coarse hair covering Hercules's broad chest. He had trouble concentrating. Chuckling quietly, the larger man pressed a kiss on the stubble of James's jaw, and slid down. Howlett felt his cock straining against his pants at the mere sight of the other man staring at it, down there. One quick tug, and he was exposed to the cool air, long and throbbing, feeling Hercules's hot breath on his tip. Glancing up and grinning, Hercules wet his lips and pressed them against the dark head, slowly pushing them down the thick, veined length. James let out a shaky breath, watching those full, flushed lips sucking his girth as the man pulled his head up slowly, pausing to hold the tip in. Eyes closed, panting heavily through his nose, Hercules let out low moans deep in his throat, working his lips and tongue around the dark, slick, fat head, his mouth pressing up and down around it, again and again. 

James panted, arching his hips up into Hercules's hot, wet mouth, the sight of his cock sliding between those swollen lips driving him insane. His hand clamped involuntarily around a muscular shoulder, only for Hercules to immediately grab it and put it in his hair. They both knew what he liked. Howlett sank both his hands into the black long mane, tugging hard as he thrust up, Hercules taking him in fully, deep into his throat. James let out ragged breaths, pounding his mouth, feeling it coming, hard and fast, hot on its way, almost there...

Hercules let the cock slip out of his mouth with a wet pop, gently removing the fists balled in his hair, and stood up on his knees, straightening his broad, long torso, heaving and damp with sweat. James stared at the flushed, smiling man in awe, his entire body fizzing and twitching with energy. There was no trace left of the tiredness. Hercules gazed at him with lidded eyes, panting, and licked the moisture off his pink, battered lips. James felt his gaze trailing down the round, plump pecks, the coat of dark hair trailing down, lower and lower over hard ridges of muscle, angling sharply at the base of that long, magnificent cock. Hercules slid his broad palms slowly down his hipbones, down his fuzzy inner thighs, smiling at how keenly James's eyes followed their movements. Sighing and tilting his head, Hercules pulled his left foot up beside Howlett's waist, shifting his weight on one knee, smiling at James's expression. He had opened up a view he knew the Governor-General was rather fond of. The short man's pupils expanded and his nostrils flared once, jaw set firmly. 

Hercules leaned back a bit, shifting his hips forward just a few inches, angling his muscular thigh to the side and letting his hand slide down below his balls. He cupped them, watching James's intent stare, then stroked the skin behind his heavy sack slowly, letting his fingers slip over his entrance once, then again. 

"It's such a shame you're so tired, Governor-General," he murmured seductively. James twitched involuntarily, his upper lip coiling to reveal a flash of incisors, just for a moment. The words had felt like a loving slap, and now his whole skin was red and tingling, his insides coiling with pent-up force. Hercules grinned, his cheeks dimpling, and let go, kneeling again. He glanced around, shifting his weight towards the side of the bed. 

"Maybe we should order some wine?" he suggested lightly.

"No." James's voice was like grit. Hercules's body halted at the sound; his cock twitched and his pucker tightened a few times; he couldn't help it. His body always reacted to that tone. Howlett slid down an inch, pulling a pillow underneath his head.

"Sit on my face," he ordered. Hercules tried to keep his breathing even, sucking his lip in not to smile too broadly. 

"Maybe-"

"That was not a request," James said coolly. The tall man swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Captain," he murmured, unable to keep from smiling, and slid up towards the headboard. He grabbed it firmly, letting his knees sink into the pillows around James's head. Howlett slapped his open palms on Hercules's round, firm globes, squeezing appreciatively, and jammed his face right in there. He inhaled deeply, letting out a low, ardent groan, thoroughly reveling in his place in the world. He loved this smell; deep, dark, manly, musky, something primal and ancient. Hercules slowly let more of his weight down, guided by the touch of the other man's hands. James massaged the supple ass above him, latching his open mouth on the soft flesh behind the sack. He heard Hercules let out a sigh, and sucked slowly to get more out of the man. He took the soft, warm balls in his mouth once; they were so big they nearly filled his whole mouth. He got a gasp out of it. James tongued his way down to his favorite place, circled the pucker with his tongue, eyes looking up at the other man. He couldn't see Hercules's expression; his face was tilted up, towards the ceiling, chest heaving. 

He would make Hercules look at him.

James gave the tight hole a long, firm lick, feeling it spasm. Wrapping his lips around it, he sucked hard, tonguing the circle, round and round, pressing his muscular tongue in. Hercules shook once, abruptly, letting out a sharp breath. His hips rocked back and forth, his ring pulsing as James worked it with his tongue, eating him out hungrily. James looked up, seeing Hercules flushed and sweating, trembling arms holding onto the headboard desperately, strands of black hair clinging to his temples. Hercules looked at him, his gaze lidded and feverish, lips open and panting. James felt his cock twitch and squeezed the ass harder, keeping direct eye contact with Hercules, and licked the pucker with quick, strong, short strokes, over and over like an animal. Hercules was letting out low wails, fighting to keep his blue eyes open, his face contorted with pleasure. His dick, looking even longer and thicker from this angle, was swaying, precum dripping off the angry, red head. James couldn't take it. He slid his hand up the sturdy base of the cock, tilted his head and slipped it into his mouth, drawing a hiss from the other man. 

James gave the delicious meat a few deep sucks, swallowing the precum; he wanted to keep sucking, but he was getting impatient. With one last long hard pull of lips, he let go, panting.

"Take the oil and get yourself ready," he groaned, his voice hoarse. He saw a slight tremor go up Hercules's body at the words. The tall man let go of the headboard, swiftly dipping his hand into the little bowl on the bedside table, and scooted down, straddling Howlett's thighs. A few rough strokes and James was coated and shiny. Hercules looked up at James with lidded eyes, grinned and swung his thigh over, straddling the man backwards. James stared at the broad, muscular back, covered in a light sheen, his chest uncomfortably tight. Hercules knew exactly what the sight was doing to him. The large man slid his fingers between his cheeks, giving James a very deliberate look over his shoulder, and slid his fingers in. James's fists balled into the covers without him noticing; his jaw was rigid, his entire abdomen and thighs beating with his pulse. Hercules gasped, sliding three fingers entirely in, keeping his eyes locked on James. Howlett loved this sight. How many times he had watched that back arching and glistening right in front of him, the heaving making the muscles under the skin ripple, watching the back slam up and down as he pounded into Hercules, the large man laughing boisterously, challenging him. How many times he had seen his load splatter all over that back, just the way Hercules liked it, watching the liquid trailing down the narrow curve, with Hercules looking at him over his shoulder, tired and flushed, eyes glazed over with pleasure, shaking with the after waves, thoroughly fucked.  
James grunted, slapping his palms firmly on the other man's waist. 

"Enough," he managed hoarsely, "Sit on it." Hercules's chest heaved sharply, and he pulled his fingers out, fighting a smile again.

"Yes, Governor-General," he murmured and lifted his ass high. James slid under him quickly, his mouth a tight line, and pulled Hercules down, his cock pressing against the slick entrance. Hercules kept looking straight into James's eyes playfully, as he pressed down and encircled the head of the cock. James tried to swallow, his throat dry. Slowly, the entire length slid in, Hercules's weight resting on a panting James, struggling with the amazing tightness. Hercules pulled himself up and James groaned; it felt like the ass was sucking his cock. The large man pressed down quickly, getting a grunt out of Howlett. James glanced up and down, between Hercules's gaze and his length disappearing into that tight hole, unable to decide where to look. He leaned into the mattress, tightening his grip and slammed up into Hercules, making him moan. James tried to slam into him again but couldn't move; Hercules was weighing his thighs down with his palms, leaning into them. Keeping James immobile, Hercules smirked at him over his shoulder, and slowly pushed his now very tight ring down James's cock. 

James's face twitched, his nostrils flaring, and he let out a little growl, sinking his fingers into the flesh of the other man's waist. He tried to move his hips, tried to thrust upwards, but Hercules had him solidly pinned down, now riding him vigorously, his muscular ass slamming down on James, bed creaking. Hercules laughed with mirth.

"Is that all you've got, Governor-General?" he chuckled, eyes glinting. James's lips pulled back silently, revealing his teeth, eyes narrowed in ire. In one swift move, he tore his thighs apart, upsetting Hercules's balance and surprising him, flipped the heavy man over and knelt, never letting go of his grip on the waist, still firmly inside him. Hercules blinked and propped his chest up from the mattress, glancing back and opening his mouth to speak, eyes still twinkling. Instead of speaking, he let out a loud moan as James slammed into him hard. Another fast slam and Hercules dropped his head, hands fisting the sheets. James bore down and fucked him hard and fast, making the bed creak, Hercules letting out low groans and throwing his head back.

"Yes!! YES!!" The slapping sound intensified as James slammed into his lover, Hercules leaking precum all over the sheets, cursing and slamming back into James's cock. Hercules came hard, shooting cum on the bed, again, again, trembling as he slumped into the sheets. James froze, shivering and letting out a hiss as he came deep inside Hercules, bucking against the round, slick ass one more time. 

"Fuck," he grunted, leaning over the other man as their weight slowly pulled them down. Still inside, James stroked Hercules's sides and chest, nuzzling his face into the heaving back, inhaling deeply and licking the salty skin. As he spooned Hercules, the larger man raised his arm and put it around Howlett's shoulder. Hercules let out a low, soft groan, part pleasure and part exasperation. 

"James... Why didn't you release yourself on my back?" he complained hoarsely, "You know I love it..." James kissed the skin under Hercules's pec, and pressed his face into the man's hairy, damp pit, inhaling deeply. He let out a content sigh, breathing in the musk. 

"Maybe next time, if you have a better attitude," he murmured, giving the pit a long lick. It was salty. He couldn't help himself and licked it again. Hercules grinned and chuckled breathlessly. 

"Am I to understand you are displeased with my service?" he muttered. James grunted and pressed a hard kiss on Hercules's lips. It turned softer, and James pulled out, getting a noise of protest out of Hercules, and yanked the cover over them before settling in against the larger man's hairy chest.


End file.
